<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Four: Strong by zizzlekwum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825830">Day Four: Strong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum'>zizzlekwum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst, Angst du Mortain, F/M, adam is bad at feelings, strong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has had nine-hundred years to build up his walls, but they're rapidly crashing down around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Four: Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love has a way of sneaking up on you.</p><p>Although he continually refuses to admit it, Adam is in love, and has been since the day he met Sam. And despite his best efforts to ignore the feelings stirring inside of him, they grow stronger every day. If he weren’t still so in denial that he refuses to even acknowledge the thought, he might wonder at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>Why does he find himself worrying whenever she is out of his sight, despite knowing she is fully capable of taking care of herself?</p><p>Surely it can’t be normal for even more feelings to erupt at the sight of her doing something so ordinary as reading a book or stirring a pot of the mac’n’cheese she seems to love so much.</p><p>How is it that after over nine hundred years of being alone, these feelings can be so certain, so powerful, so <em> sudden? </em></p><p>If he weren’t still so in denial, he might even talk to Nate about it; of course, that would require admitting said feelings exist, which he is not about to do. No, these are questions his subconscious will have to ponder by itself, seeing as he isn’t yet willing to consciously contemplate his current predicament.</p><p>Even those with great self-control have their limits, though, and Adam is concerned he is rapidly approaching his. He’s worried about what happens after that, because while he is well-versed in denial, even he’s not sure how much longer he can keep this up.</p><p>But that’s a problem for a later time, isn’t it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>